Yalsmen Family, The
Early History (Warcraft 2) As the threat of an orcish invasion came closer to Lordaeron's shore, Archbishop Alonsus Faol began to gather the finest men and women to serve under him as Warriors of the light. Faol, along with his right hand Uther, created the knights of the Silver Hand. Joining Uther, the young lad Zevra Yalsmen became one of the first men to carry the mantle of paladin. During the second war, Zevra fought alongside Uther and they soon regarded themselves as equal members under Faol's watchful eye. When the war came to an end and the orcs were rounded up and placed into the internment camps, Zevra left the main ranks of the order to settle down with his wife and raise the family of which he had longed dreamed. Uther accepted the fact and bade his comrade goodbye. Peaceful Times During the years of peace, Zevra and his wife Caroline (who had been a mage of Dalaran) built a good house and raised three beautiful children: Kullie, Kyakra and Zanva. When the children grew older, Zevra decided to return to the order, taking the eldest (Kullie) with him. Caroline and the children only saw them rarely and she began to resent her husband for it. Caroline took Zanva to Dalaran where she began to teach him the basics of arcane magic. This left Kyakra, who was only three, in the care of the maids and the servant slave, Kirata. During this time, the Yalsmen family was very well known in Lordaeron. Third War The Yalsmen Family suffered greatly during the Plague of Lordaeron. Zevra and Kullie were called to the front lines to fight the numerous Undead striking Tirisfal. Caroline and Zan, who had returned from Dalaran a year before, were called back to help strengthen the defenses. Few people were there to see what happened to them during that time. World of Warcraft As the fires of the Invasion finally died down, the name of Yalsmen seemed to vanish into the wind. Spread across two continents and two factions, never again would they be a united family. From what is known, Zevra fought valiantly against the undead but was slain somewhere by Silverpine Forest. Later records show that he rose as an Undead, but broke off and became a Forsaken where he took up the mantle of the light once more, this time as a Priest. Kullie, unlike his father managed to live through the invasion and joined the Argent Dawn. Caroline survived the destruction of Dalaran and followed Jaina Proudmoore to Theramore. Zanva headed to Stormwind and took up lodgings in the Magic District. Little Kyakra managed to get out of their burning mansion and was taken in by an unknown family. Their servant Kirata simply disappered. The Burning Crusade With the portal to outland opening. Kullie, Zanva and Caroline took up arms and headed to the portal. It is rumored that Zevra left his student and headed to Outland as well. It is likely they will cross paths once again, but only time can tell..... =Known Members= While the family name of Yalsmen has disappeared, many who are close friends or students have been offered the mantle of the name. So while not a real family anymore, they have become an extended unofficial clan, one of both Alliance and Horde. Main Family Zevra Dulien Yalsmen: Father and founder of the Yalsmen Family. Former Paladin, now a forsaken Priest. Resides somewhere in Outland. Caroline Rose Yalsmen: Mother and co-founder of the Yalsmen Family. Mage of Theramore. Resides in Honor Hold. Kullie Zevra Yalsmen: Eldest and most favored son. Now a proud member of the Argent Dawn. Zanva Zevra Yalsmen: Second Son of the Family. Accomplished Mage of Dalaran and now part of Netherguard. Resides between Stormwind and Honor Hold. Kyakra Rose Yalsmen: Youngest Daughter of the Family: Location unknown. Suspected to have disappeered around Azuremyst Isle. Honorary Members Kirata Anaya Dawnrunner Yalsmen: Former maid of the Yalsmen family. (See her personal profile) Vannil: Student of Priest Zev, Now a hopeful to the Tears of Draenor, known for his medical talents and tea addiction. Category:Groups